Harry Potter Alive Once More
by Kingofpop12345
Summary: Under Reconstruction! this story will not be deleted until the fixed version is up!


Harry was running fast, he was jumping over fallen trees and branches. Running to his demise, to his destiny. He stopped running and prepared to face Voldemort one last time.

"Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived." Voldemort said mockingly as Harry came into the clearing Voldemort was in.

"Step aside fools, this is to be between me and Potter no one intervenes" Voldemort said to his followers. No one stood between them as Voldemort began to raise his wand.

"Not even going to raise your wand Potter? A coward right to the very end." Voldemort said with a laugh.

Harry looked around knowing this is his last chance to view the world. Noticing Hagrid tied up and gagged on a nearby tree. Harry mouthed "I'm sorry"

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed as he shot the deadly curse at Harry.

~HP~

Harry closed his eyes and felt himself getting hit with the curse. He then felt as if he was falling and all of a suddenly he landed on the ground. Opening his eyes, Harry expected to see the forest still. But to his surprise it was an office. He looked around and saw a desk with a desk top on it. With a sign on it that says Laura Jones, Angel of Death. Harry paused as he read that, thinking 'If I am dead, why am I not with Sirius and my parents?'. He studied the rest of the room noticing papers cluttered about. He noticed a file he saw that said POTTER, HARRY But before he could look at what was inside. There inside, there was a loud noise and a sudden flash blinding him. After he got over the flash, Harry noticed a rather angry woman standing behind the desk.

"YOU! Not again! Why do you keep making the same stupid mistakes over and over again! This is the fifteenth time you died! And I'm not even counting your time at the Dursleys!" The woman shouted as she took the file with Harry's name on it.

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?" Harry asked confused. The woman or as Harry guessed, Laura, sighed.

"STUPID! Forgot that, they erase your memory as soon as I send you back" Laura said as she slapped her head.

"Uh... what?" Harry said still confused, Laura sighed again in annoyance.

"I am Laura Jones, your death angel. A death angel is someone who keeps track of a specific person. If they die early, like you, they usually are given eighteen chances to redo their mistakes and fix their life, making sure they make it to what Fate wants their life to be. If they keep messing up and die nineteen times, they will just be sent to the afterlife and their death angel will end up dead. But if they fix their life and die what the death they were supposed to die, then the death angel lives to get reassigned to another person until they are promoted. It's a complicated system after that. Anyhow Harry, as I have said you died eighteen times, mostly due to being friends with that jealous red head idiot." she said.

"You mean Ron?" Harry gasped in surprise. Laura nodded.

"Yes, that idiot, he was the one to blame for most of your deaths at Hogwarts. Most of them are due to his jealousy. We don't want to get into much detail as of how he did it, the basic thing is he purposely killed you ten times. The other three came from the tournament, Quirrel, and Fluffy. Now all in total you have seventeen deaths this being your eighteenth of course.

~Section Break~

Now here is what we are going to do. I am going to send you back with your memories and some extra help; I don't want to die and this is your last chance. So go back, find your soul mate some Granger girl, and please, please do not listen to Dumbledore, he's a manipulative man. He has good intentions but he uses people to get the end result and that is not a good thing. Look what happened to you, just because of a guess he thought you had to be killed. There are safe ways to remove a Horcrux from a person's body ya know, He could have just did more research and found out to just have the Horcrux removed by the Goblins at Gringotts. Anyways, go to Gringotts to get yourself emancipated and read your parents' will. Then you have to take it from there I am afraid. Now we are sending you back to your fourth year. Any questions?" Laura asked finally ending what Harry thought a huge speech.

"So I, return, unfriend Ron, get emancipated, get the Horcrux removed, find Hermione and then I try to defeat Voldemort?" Harry asked. Laura nodded.

"Can I save Sirius?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Sure he died too early anyways. Okay all you need to do is sign here" Laura said handing him a piece of paper. Harry quickly signed it.

"Good, everything is in order, good luck and make sure not to die until you're 158 years old!" Laura said. Harry then noticed Laura and the office starting to fade away. Harry then saw a light coming towards him. It hit Harry knocking him out. He woke up, and looked at the room he was in. It was his old room at the Dursleys. He looked at his fourteen year old body and smiled. This time things are going to be different.

~Section Break~

He got up and looked at his room. It was bland, a closet, a bed, and his trunk and Hedwig.

No computer, no other things a teenager his age should have in his room. 'Dursleys' Harry thought in anger, he calmed himself as he still had a lot of things to do before he can leave these people, if you can call them that, for good. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, and prepared to summon the Knight Bus. Grabbing his wand, he went downstairs making sure no Dursley was in sight. He opened the door and closed it, and he was safe. Standing at the same corner he ran into the Knight Bus in his third year. He waited...and waited….. And nothing happened. 'What? Where's the bus? I thought it goes day and night!' He thought.

:You have to use your wand Harry. To summon the bus!: A voice said suddenly, sounding like Laura.

"Laura?!" Harry gasped in shock spinning around to see if he could spot her.

:Yes it's me Harry, but in your head so…stop acting like an idiot: she laughed while Harry groaned in annoyance.

"How do i summon the bus though?" Harry asked her.

:I don't know, I'm your grim reaper, when i was alive i was a muggle: She said causing him to freeze in shock.

:And before you ask, yes, grim reapers usually are those who have 'gone on' shall we say. Let's leave it at that okay?: Laura asked, Harry giving a nod in response.

Harry didn't know what to do, so looking around, noticing no one is there. He took his wand out and held it, thinking about the Knight Bus. A loud noise came from in front of him, and he felt the wind push him back to the ground.

"Why ello there Neville! Nice to see you again mate!" Said Stan Shunpike. "Although i think we should stop meeting with you on the floor"

Harry chuckled, "I would like to go to Diagon Alley Stan"

"Alrighty then Neville!" Stan said knocking at the drivers window.

"Diagon Alley Ern." Stan said.

"Diagon Alleycoming right up!" Said the shrunken head in the cabin.

"Thanks" Harry said as he gave Stan a galleon. He walked back towards the closest seat to the front that was empty. Which as it turned out was the very first seat.

"Did you know we get them crazies here Neville? Yeah real blighters they are. The last guy that summoned was a nutter wasn't he Ern?" Stan said.

"Aye he was mon, going on and on about how the Knight bus should be called the day bus and that" The shrunken head replied in Ernie's stead as the old man nodded.

"He thought the Knight bus was the Night bus? The N-I-G-H-T bus? And it should be the Day bus? Sounds stupid." Harry replied.

"Eh, I never said he was stupid. He was a bit barney if you ask me, almost reminds me of Dumbledore except, not that old."Stan said.

Harry looked on as Stan continue the tale of crazy guests the Knight bus has had….. And he wondered what was awaiting him at Gringotts.

AN

Thoughts 'thoughts'

Laura speaking to Harry in his mind: :Hello:


End file.
